1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table and bracket devices and more particularly pertains to a new device for suspending from an overhead support and which is adapted to retain its orientation with respect to gravity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bracket devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,582 describes a device for attaching a leg to an object and allowing the leg to be self-aligning. Another type of bracket device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,120 includes a floating anchor bolt for allowing selectively movement of an item secured with the device. Still yet another bracket device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,180.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a table to be suspended from an overhead support such as a ceiling, beams, or pipes extending across the ceiling. Additionally, the device should attach the table to the overhead support in such a manner that the table is self-aligning based on gravitational pull. This will allow the device to be used on items such as boats where waves will move the orientation of the table with respect to gravity. This makes map reading more difficult and can lead to seasickness. A self-stabilizing table, however, will allow easy reading and provide a constant reference point.